An endoscope tube is an apparatus to examine lesion directly by inserting an instrument into the organ which cannot be examined without surgery or autopsy. As an endoscope tube, there are various types such as an endoscope tube having one tube to look the organ directly, an endoscope tube using a lens system, an endoscope tube having a camera inserted into the organ directly, a fiberscope using glass fiber, etc.
Recently, various surgery devices are developed by which medical operation is possible on the interior of an organ without an incision of a body by attaching a suturing device to the endoscope tube and then inserting it into the body. “Suturing bead, Vacuum cap for organ suction and Organ suturing device using the same” (Korean patent No. 10-0838983) owned by the applicant of the present invention was registered.
Prior suturing bead has problems in that it has a large friction surface with respect to a suture and it has a difficulty in moving through a suturing needle, thereby a plurality of beads being discharged for one stitch.
Also, in case of prior suturing needle, there is no way to check whether the suturing bead is discharged properly, which results in the waste of suturing beads and the difficulty of operation.
Further, prior vacuum cap has a problem in that it cannot check whether the suturing needle penetrates the sucked organ and whether the suturing bead is discharged properly.